


鹰眼点梗系列

by naodongda



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 点梗文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naodongda/pseuds/naodongda
Summary: ASK上鹰眼相关点梗，非常短小，一章一梗涉及绿鹰，铁鹰，基鹰，触手鹰？？





	1. 绿鹰梗

**Author's Note:**

> 点梗文，不要在乎逻辑

【ASK：快撸绿鹰肉治愈我】

 

“我记得我们上周还正经谈过这个问题，巴顿探员。”布鲁斯表情严肃地说。后背与墙壁的冰冷触感让人有些不适，他微蹙起眉头。  
“如果你是指那场弗瑞亲自主持的‘关于布鲁斯班纳与克林特巴顿进在性行为中可能涉及的危险与隐患——复仇者防范措施研讨大会’……”克林特傻笑着对布鲁斯眨眨眼，灵巧的手指没有停下对衬衫的动作，“我必须承认那场研讨令我受益匪浅，博士。”真的，克林特从托尼——情色全集——斯塔克那学到了不少‘有可能会诱发严重安全隐患的不科学性行为’。  
“巴顿！”  
布鲁斯声音中充满了警告。因为他那个永远学不乖的男友正在试图拉开他的裤链。  
在一堆标有危险物品警示的敌军仓库中来一发绝对不符合神盾或复仇者规定的任何安全条例。  
“至少还要一个小时才能从这出去，布鲁斯，我会无聊死的。”克林特可怜兮兮张大眼睛。他拉过布鲁斯的手指挨上自己的嘴唇，用舌尖舔舐诱惑说，“而且……万一提前爆炸…说不定这就是我们生前最后一射了。”  
“它们是安全的。”  
“那更应该趁机来一次！储物室！我们一直都没机会……”克林特的手指已经突破障碍握住了他想要的。  
布鲁斯发出介于恼怒和愉悦的咕噜声。最近战斗频繁，他们确实有些日子没亲热。  
他们最近一次甚至还是在克林特跟浩克……浩克，对，因为那一次才有了研讨会。浩克有点过于兴奋。结果是半层楼都需要重新装修。  
“你也许会把另一个家伙召唤出来的…虽然几率不高……”弓箭手在他脖颈的啃咬很让人分心，但布鲁斯的大脑依然保持着最后一丝理智。  
“你害怕什么布鲁斯？”  
克林特拉开了一段距离，舌尖顺着上唇舔了一圈，他笑得有些下流了，“你害怕在这方面浩克会比你做得更好吗？不用担心，你们两个分别有……哦……该死！”他的鼻子磕得生疼，布鲁斯用一种不可思议的速度将他按在墙上，力气大得像要把他揉碎。  
“你知道，如果我证明了我在这方面的优势……”布鲁斯在他耳边吹着气，“他也会证明回来，这就是你想要的对吗，特工？”  
“我乐意至极。”  
[END]


	2. 绿鹰点梗

【ASK：求已然插入却克制不住变身的绿鹰！！】

 

这看起来糟糕透顶！  
是的，他知道，现在的情况有多么糟糕。  
克林特可以对弓箭之神（如果有这玩意）起誓：发生这种事情绝对不是他的错！哦，好吧，至少不是他一个人的错。  
“布鲁斯……”  
克林特深吸了口气，试探地轻唤对方的名字，但得到的呻吟声却毫无意义。布鲁斯全身的重量此刻都压在克林特身上，整张脸埋在他的颈窝，粗重地喘息、颤抖着。他的两只手腕几乎要被捏碎了，博士小臂上鼓起的青筋更加预示着灾难的降临。  
当然，还有插在他体内的东西在开始危险地搏动。弓箭手紧张的吞咽了一下，早在几分钟前他就软下来了。  
嘿，别笑，如果你很可能成为第一个被绿巨人操死的人类，你也不会硬得起来。  
上帝啊，到底为什么他们非要尝试没有药物控制的性爱！他当时到底有什么信心能让大家伙不出现床上……就算这次能挺过来，好博士很可能也不敢再碰他了。那将是对他自负的最大惩罚。  
“克林——丘比特……”布鲁斯迷茫地抬起头，棕色的眼睛隐约透出绿色的光芒。  
克林特近乎绝望地下意识摇头。脑子里瞬间草拟出十几种迅速逃脱的方法，但其中没有一个可以在不严重伤害博士的前提下保证自己的存活。他在心中叹气，然后下了决定。  
“你能做到的，布鲁斯。我在这……”克林特探起身体，勉强够上布鲁斯的嘴唇，做着最后努力，“你很安全，大家伙，现在你很安全，你跟丘比特在一起……平静下来……你会伤害我的……”可是，毫无用处。克林特咒骂一声，几乎痛苦地尖叫出来。  
布鲁斯的转化无法逆转，他会被撕裂的！  
“唱、唱……歌……克林………”一个微弱地单词夹杂在一声咆哮中。  
克林特没有任何犹豫。  
他现在唯一能做的就是相信。信任布鲁斯。

“自此之后就没有任何麻烦了。”  
很久以后，克林特对好奇的队友们解释说。  
“我真不敢相信，你居然用趣多多广告救了自己。”娜塔莎对他挑起单眉，而队长看起来被感动了。  
“我就是那么有才！”克林特靠在布鲁斯怀里对众人龇牙，看起来既无辜又令人讨厌。  
“等等，所以这就是你手机里存着那首歌的原因？”托尼恍然大悟，然后立刻露出了难以置信的神情，“哦，真该死！我突然想起曾经路过某些地方听到这个旋律，那就是你们在——”他几乎是惊恐地望向弓箭手，对方坏笑着挑了挑眉。托尼怪叫起来，“不可能……你们不可能去到那种地方……哦，求求你告诉我不是真的！”  
“怎么说呢…”布鲁斯不好意思地挠了挠头发，然后在克林特嘴唇上轻啄了一下，“他确实有才。”

PS*鹰眼唱的是Don't you want me baby，据说人在恐惧时脑子里能反应的东西是最近注意到的东西~~[鹰眼想起了饼干广告…[揍  
END


	3. 绿鹰点梗

【ASK：请参照it takes two来个3p的肉段子】  
(AU 某次博士受到袭击后浩克从他体内分出，他们成了两个人）

建议是布鲁斯提出来的，说出去一定没人信。那可是正经人好博士布鲁斯班纳巴拉巴拉……  
不过没关系。克林特一点不在乎自己所剩无几的名声。他是交过八个女朋友，又怎么样，这不能说明在某种欲求上，他的想法就比别人更下流。完全是偏见！  
“我们需要做点准备工作。”  
博士说这话的时候表情严肃而认真。让克林特恍惚有种他们要开战前动员会的错觉。当然，战前动员是不会让人光着身子坐在床上的。不过从某种意义上讲，即将进行的也算一场“大战”。  
“小个子，啰嗦。”浩克横抱胳膊，不满地哼气。  
克林特安抚性拍了拍绿色大个的胳膊，“我们确实需要做准备工作。”这点他完全同意。  
“浩克不会伤害丘比特和小个子。”浩克更加不满，摆出一付不高兴的脸。并没有其它动作。布鲁斯趁这功夫在墙面弄出一个投影。  
“不会花太长时间，只需要几分钟的讲解。”  
“你确定？！”  
克林特觉得自己脸部有点僵硬，他指了指他们显然兴奋起来的下半身，“你让我们在互相热身十几分钟后开始看卫生教育片？我肯定有什么理解上的错误，博士。”  
“这是非常重要，克林特。”布鲁斯像是被冒犯似地咂了下嘴，“这是我们的第一次。”郑重其事的说辞让克林特很想回嘴。对布鲁斯当然是第一次，但是而对他嘛……  
嗯，自从他跟博士和浩克分别找到正确办法后，克林特绝对是性福极了。现在要做的，不过是把平日里的两场合并为一。  
弓箭手还没有情商低到直接把话说出口。  
而大家伙可不管那么多，“浩克懂怎么照顾小个子。”

“咳，当然，但是……我希望第一次就很默契。”布鲁斯脸色泛起红晕。克林特舔了舔嘴唇，对浩克害羞的博士看起来可爱极了。  
“我设想了几种可能发生的常态姿势。综合各种因素考虑，下面有三种应该比较适合我们。”  
“卧槽，你居然建模了！”克林特不可思议地大叫。  
布鲁斯忽略杂音，一板一眼的按演示视频解说，“根据过往经验和我们的不同兴趣，这套方案虽然最传统但也最易实现。”  
“为什么我要在中间，哦，我不是抱怨。”  
克林特瞳孔微张张嘴傻乐，他瞧着视频里的自己被浩克和布鲁斯前后操弄，身体升起一股燥热。该死的，他早就想尝试一回，一遍舔着浩克的肉棒一遍让博士操。  
“因为我认为浩克更喜欢与你有亲密接触。”布鲁斯平静的解释，浩克发出一声哼气表示赞同。克林特嘿了一声，他有点小失望，这是被允许的。  
“根据上一套方案的调整，我们也可以进行位置调换……”  
好吧，他依然是在中间被上的那个。如果克林特内心还有一点点廉耻尚存的话，他就不会那么快承认自己更想来被浩克从后面填满一回。上帝，不用任何碰触他就能射出来（根据以往经验）。布鲁斯显然看出了他的想法，眯起眼睛说，意味深长“但需要花大量的时间来对你进行扩张。”  
大量的扩张时间对克林特来说绝对是一场折磨。  
布鲁斯曾经以此作为惩罚跟克林特耗了整整一天。弓箭手畏缩着吞咽了一口。但是跟最后能得到的相比，那是可以承受的。  
“不需要。”浩克不屑地哼气。  
“嘿……绿下巴，你不能打算直接就——”  
“小个子先，然后浩克，不需要。”  
哦，好吧……克林特现在全身真在发热了。他已经在考虑也许应该提前请个病假，至少明天他肯定不能正常出外勤任务了。  
“然后是第三种……”  
“这、这——”  
“浩克喜欢。”没等克林特说完，绿巨人露出满意表情，伸手把他捞起来，直接戳在床中央。  
“老天！我的病假申请至少要在三天以上！寇森会杀了我。”克林特并不诚心的抱怨着，他很快因为浩克手指的动作满足地叹息出声。  
“真高兴你们喜欢我的计划。”  
布鲁斯关闭投影后立刻加入到他们当中，“好东西总要留到最后。” 

[END]


	4. 绿鹰点梗

【ASK：总看到博士像个老好人一样被别人欺负调戏，请来个邪恶化的博士（征服世界撒..）】  
黑化AU醒目

鹰眼漫不经心地翻动着任务报告。  
老生常谈，无非就是班纳博士又一次研究出什么令人头疼的东西。  
“我们给你准备了比上一次更好箭头。”弗瑞把另一份武器研发报告扔给他。  
“怎么？他们升级了喷火等级？”鹰眼嘲讽的调子令他的长官有些不悦，抬手煽了他一脑壳。  
“这次事情很严重。如果他成功了，我们就没有扭转局面的余地了。”  
呵，说得就好像他们真的还有获胜希望。  
两年前，受伽马射线感染的布鲁斯班纳博士突然从神盾监控系统里失踪。再出现已经性情大变。为了能治愈自己，班纳不惜进行各种威胁到人类生存的不道德实验。  
没有人什么能阻止班纳博士。  
想要抓住他，除非等他实验成功自我治愈除掉浩克之后……这成为一个死环。而在半年前，事态又变得更加严重。  
一个来自外星的种族蛊惑了班纳。他不再执拗于治愈，而是接受了那个邪神的思想——你可以把其他人也变成你。  
现在已经有三个州的平民受到感染，其中两个地方完全归顺了班纳。这只是他征服世界的一小步。鹰眼当然知道这件事的严重，虽然他们根本没有任何希望……  
他啪地合上两份文件，夹在臂下，立正，敬礼，“好的，长官！放心吧，长官。就算抓不到他，我拼死也得从他身上弄点什么回来。”  
对，没错，鹰眼当时是这么说的。  
拼死从他身上弄点什么回来。  
但绝对想的不是精液！  
“可惜我不能转化你，巴顿特工，因为另一个家伙更喜欢你保持这个样子。”  
趴在他身上规律抽插的精瘦男人似乎没受到多少影响。克林特咬住嘴唇努力不让自己呻吟出声。心中怒骂自己的愚蠢。  
半个小时前，他突围到班纳的老巢，看到这个男人惊恐地缩在墙角，好像完全不知道自己在做着多么邪恶的事情。而克林特居然相信了他那番说辞，拉着“变回好人”的班纳左藏右躲，终于跑到据说能阻止伽马雾散布的控制室……然后……  
就成了这样……  
好吧，是克林特因为按下红色的停止按钮而激动得先亲了博士的脸颊。  
然后对方回吻……  
再之后，直到衣服被扒光，克林特被按在操作台上，手脚发麻，并发现红色按钮根本只是幌子——布鲁斯班纳才露出了真容。  
“你肯定不知道自己多幸运，特工，那么多次交锋，为什么唯独你每次平安无恙、安全撤离。”班纳一次猛力地挺进终于让克林特叫喊出来。他对这个结果十分满意，手指抓起克林特的头发。  
“是浩克放了你，丘比特，他管你叫丘比特。多有意思。”  
倒计时牌在一秒一秒接近终点。  
克林特闭上眼睛，不想去看新的世界降临。

[END]


	5. 触手鹰梗

【ASK:来个触手鹰段子？】 

没有人知道那东西到底怎么就长在了鹰眼的弓上。  
或许这又是一次洛基的恶作剧？  
谁知道，反正对复仇者来说，它还算不上足够“奇怪”。更何况，那玩意根本不惧威胁。用娜塔莎的话说，“它闪耀着粉红色的光芒”。  
只有班纳真的对它感兴趣，斯塔克只是……瞧，因为他是斯塔克，没有他不能掺和的局。特别涉及到这可是克林特的宝贝弓呢。  
“托尼，看这里，如果用XX刺激它的XXX说不定就可以有OOOO的反应。”  
“哦，其实提炼出XOX之后，用到这里就OOX？”  
真是够了。  
不，他一点也不想弄明白两位伟大高智商科学家说的是什么。  
克林特巴顿只希望拿回它心爱的弓，完好无缺的。鉴于特工都是行动派，那么，附着奇怪沉眠生物的——依然属于他的弓——在第三个夜晚从实验室“莫名”消失就在正常不过了。

“这简直就是虐待！”  
盗弓的家伙恼怒地坐在自己房间的沙发上，一边小心擦拭着明显是斯塔克留下的油腻指印一边自言自语，“别担心，甜心，我会让你漂亮回——WTF！”他发生一声惊叫，因为…那粉色玩意突然动了。  
斯塔克他们在实验室测试了各种环境，给予了不同刺激都没收到什么反应。  
可是现在，它动了！  
‘闪耀着粉红色的光芒’的软体生物正在弓柄上缓缓伸展，探出像触手一般的肢体，小心翼翼地碰触了一下克林特的手腕，然后很快缩了回去。  
那种挨在皮肤上的触感湿热而滑腻，引起了弓箭手片刻的战栗。  
他应该立刻通知大家。  
但是…嘿，他什么时候按照规章办事了？而且这东西似乎……很有趣。

克林特从桌边拿起铅笔戳了戳它。可就像在实验室里一样，它毫无反应。克林特皱了下眉，改用自己的指尖小心触动，却发现它又变回冰冷僵硬的状态。  
“太奇怪了。”  
克林特抱着弓咕哝，好奇地瞪着那团粉红色的东西，思考是什么触动了它。难道是刚才说的话？  
“虐待？”没反应。  
“别担心？”没反应。  
“甜心……？”就是这个！赞美？！  
克林特不免扬扬自得，两个大科学家没办到的事被他很容易就搞定了。他决定明天给所有人一个惊喜。当然，首先他需要做一场试验来证实自己的假设。

“宝贝~”触手顺着声音攀上了他的手腕，但很快又要缩回去，克林特急忙加上，“亲爱的~”粉红色的触手停顿了一下，抬起肢体，如果它有眼睛的话，克林特敢说它正在思考打量他。这让弓箭手更加兴致勃勃，“来吧~小甜饼，到我这来。”  
克林特向后撤开一段距离。他想知道这玩意究竟可以伸多长。  
这种生物的生长似乎跟鼓励赞美密切相关，黏在弓上的那块主体已经涨大了许多，而探到克林特身前的粉色触角像某种撒娇的小动物一样蹭了蹭他的脸颊。  
“你是什么，外星狗的变体吗？”  
克林特被逗笑了，他用手指逗弄着那跟触角，“我的小蜜糖~来看看你还能做什么？”这一回，触手只是继续跟克林特的手掌嬉戏，并没有变粗或变长。  
让人有点扫兴。  
不过很快，克林特就发现自己错了。一个湿乎乎的东西缓缓滑过他的耳垂。克林特惊吓着侧头看去，原来是弓上那团主体不知何时又生出了另一只触手……

[班纳博士？]  
[哦，珍妮小姐，这么晚打来有什么事？]  
[我突然想起我可能知道那个附在巴顿探员弓上的东西是什么。]  
[你知道？]  
[上次大家去阿斯加德赴宴的时候，我去看了他们的生物图鉴，里面有种奇怪的生物会在求偶季把自己缩成一个微小形态，直到遇到真正赏识它的另一半才展现原型。应该就是它。]  
[抱歉，你是说要等到它的同族我们才能处理掉它？那几率太小了。]  
[不不，并不需要是同种族，那个生物只需要认可和赞美。而后它就会跟对方交配，至到确认对方身体里已经留下繁衍的种子才会挺下来，然后死亡。]  
[哦，这听起来真是……]  
[糟糕和凶险，我知道，我明天会过去帮你们处理这件事。只是……这么说有点奇怪，但请别去尝试赞美它。]  
[这点可以放心，没有人会发神经赞美一团肉球，就算它发着粉色的光]  
[好的，博士，那么明天见。]  
[晚安，珍妮小姐。]

END 肉神马的请脑补……_(:з」∠)_


	6. 铁鹰梗

【ASK：可以求铁鹰吗 OAO 【星星眼 ]】

甩（戏）掉（耍）神盾特工成了托尼斯塔克最近的日常工作。说真的，他们就不能找些脑袋机灵点的人跟踪他吗？连一个小时都坚持不了，毫无成就感。  
斯塔克降落在屋顶上，他无聊极了。他得想想如何打发剩下的时间。  
也许应该去找老弗瑞好好谈谈。答应做那个什么破计划的顾问并不等于他需要24小时全天候保护。  
开什么玩笑，他可是钢铁侠！  
[Sir，我建议您现在就离开。]贾维斯平静的声音传到斯塔克耳中。  
“原因？”  
[危险警示。从热感传导系统反应，对面楼层正有人群向这边集结。]  
“武器？”  
[如果把水果刀算在内。]  
“那就是没有。老贾你太敏感了。”斯塔克嘴上这么说但还是合拢头盔，“我们上去。”  
在托尼离开屋顶几十秒后，对面楼层大约有三四扇窗户被齐齐敞开，还有一扇紧闭的窗后显现出人影。  
奇怪，那些人似乎在期待什么。有的人举起手机明显正准备拍摄——但不是他。不是钢铁侠。  
托尼斯塔克的好奇心完全被勾起来了，他降落在对面的屋顶，贴边盘腿坐下。  
即将有事发生的那幢楼看起来很旧，有些年头了，从外观看，这种地方大概不会住着什么名流。  
托尼等了三分钟，对面还没有任何动静。  
就在他开始怀疑自己是不是太过无聊，准备起身飞走前一秒，最顶层一间挂着窗帘的房间里的灯忽然亮起来。  
灯光映透出房间主人的身影引起里了小阵骚动。  
那些人是在等他。  
斯塔克拉近视野，房间的主人拽掉T恤的手法有些残暴，解开皮带退下裤子再换上居家裤的过程干净利落，看得出至少应该在部队呆过。  
哦，那确实是个吸引人的影子。  
光看轮廓斯塔克已经可以在脑子里拼凑出一张完整的图画。那个屁股绝对可以打十分，他在心里补充。不过……就为了看这个？  
斯塔克觉得不能理解。  
人们已经饥渴到这样的地步了吗？不如去看健身房先生或者叫个水管工。

“喔~马上就要是了……”  
楼下一个微小的惊呼被捕捉到斯塔克耳中。他专注起来。  
哦……那是……  
那是一个什么姿势？弓步再上举手臂？  
接下来的另外几个疑似伸展的动作更加……恩……如果他承认的话，可以说，可爱。  
不知是谁吹了声口哨。  
房间主人的身体定了一秒，然后飞快拉开窗帘，对那些人大吼，“杰克！莉莎！都说了多少次了，你们不能——”  
“哦，别怪我，亲爱的，我只是打赌输了，承诺给赢家录一段GV前戏。你知道你在做这种动作的时候特别有感觉。”黑人青年举起自己的手机晃了晃，然后飞去一吻就关上了窗户。  
“我只是凑个热闹，说实话，你应该换个厚点的窗帘，你总是这样做对我儿子会产生不好的影响。”中年女人调笑一声拉着她儿子也离开了。  
这就是一场无聊的恶作剧。  
人们聚得快也散得快。等斯塔克回过神来，发现除了他还盯着那具光裸的胸膛，其他人都不见了。  
但是托尼斯塔克现在可不赶时间，他隐在黑暗中，可以再……呃……在屋顶上休息一会，看看“风景”。  
[Sir，我建议我们迅速离开。]  
“老贾，你提出任何建议的时候最好能一口气说明原因，而不是每一次，让我多问一句原因或——”  
哐——  
托尼的脑袋像是被什么东西砸了一下。一只苹果掉在他脚边。  
苹果？这不可能！  
他抬头张望。哈，当然不是天上掉下来的。  
“喂！你再不走，下一次集中你的就不是苹果了。”一个慵懒而戏谑的声音从矮处传来。  
刚才被“参观”的房间主人正单手抛接着手里的苹果，带点孩子气的圆脸上露出恶作剧得逞的表情。  
这么远的距离，可能吗？  
嘿，但不管怎样，他托尼斯塔克可不受这种危险，就算危险他的人长了一张他喜欢类型的脸。  
托尼站起来，升到半空，对那个圆脸男人挑衅地竖起中指。  
那个男人也不恼，反而笑着从窗边摸出——一张弓？弓！他没看错吧。  
[Sir，我有不好的预感。]  
“你知道如果他想从那个位置射到我需要多少——艹艹艹”  
斯塔克猛地转身迅速避过向他飞来的箭。吓死了，那家伙到底有多大力气。  
圆脸男人因他窘迫的姿态哈哈笑起，然后对着空中竖起两根中指后，拉上了窗帘，不打算再理斯塔克。  
托尼在半空中愣了一会，也摇头笑起来，然后向家的方向飞去。他确实够无聊了。  
回家这一路遇到的路人和粉丝比以往更热情。人们迫不及待的掏出手机捕捉他的身影，让斯塔克很得意。  
只可惜这种得意没有持续很久……  
第二天《瞧！钢铁侠屁股上有什么！》成组照片开始在网络上疯传。  
始作俑者早就人去楼空，托尼完全找不到那个圆脸男人的资料，而对面楼层的邻居们甚至不知道那个男人叫什么。  
直到一年后他看到了被洛基挟走的神盾特工的照片。

[End]


	7. 铁鹰梗

【ASK：一回来就是夜班，身心俱疲的求铁鹰安慰】

克林特和斯塔克滚上床这件事，大家并不意外。  
两个连窝边都敢啃的伪情圣搅在一起真不是什么新鲜事儿。  
引大家注意的是他们居然真的老老实实在一起了。而且，一晃三年还没分手。 

“我当然不是想拆散你们两个白痴。”娜塔莎挖了一勺冰淇淋塞进克林特嘴里，“单纯的好奇。”  
被堵上嘴巴的克林特抱怨地瞥了她一眼，但是没有阻止她继续对托尼的逼问。好吧，他承认，他自己其实也有点想知道为什么。  
别会意错，克林特对这段关系并没有什么不满。只不过作为两个自尊心都强且好面子的嘴炮男性，谁都没张过嘴来提这件事。  
如果有，那也是玩笑性质地说一句：牺牲我自己的屁股拯救全世界的屁股。  
嗯，虽然克林特一点不介意因为这一个屁股而丧失掉整个星球的屁股。但是从心底——如果他坦诚地面对自己时不时从骨子里蹦出来的小自卑感——伟大的地球最强射手鹰眼确实对这个答案有些……恐慌。   
他也思考过斯塔克喜欢他什么。  
他们战场上默契的配合、床上完美的性爱、随时随地不用担心对方误解的嘴炮……除此之外呢？  
克林特不能像他的前女友那样帮忙处理公司事务，不能像娜塔莎那样陪他应付各种宴会场合，不能像布鲁斯那样跟他有科学共鸣……甚至是煎蛋的味道都没有队长做的好吃…… 

最初，斯塔克把他堵在训练场里赞美他的屁股，克林特只当是阔佬想要尝鲜，而自己对人家也有那么点意思，于是一拍即合勾搭成奸。  
本来应该是一夜情，结果变成了常规炮友，然后斯塔克表示他真的真的很喜欢他，克林特没有当真。直到那疯子居然在全球直播的战斗中，在空中飞出个CB桃心示爱……   
答应就答应吧，以为热度褪去就没事了。但三年过去了，斯塔克对他依旧“性致勃勃”、而克林特也无法假装潇洒的告诉自己，就算斯塔克离开他也没关系……  
因此，他其实对这个答案既好奇又带点恐惧。   
斯塔克站在沙发前，难得的深沉和正经，眼神称得上深情款款了。   
[删除]“因为他在这三年里没有长高呀 ^ ^” [删除] 

[END][对，这是一篇黑文，揍


	8. 基鹰梗

【ASK:能让基鹰HE么~~（星星眼]】

克林特望向窗外。  
小凯特正拉着安东尼在院子里转圈，落叶在他们身边飞舞，组成各种令人发笑的滑稽造型。这是违反未成年变种人行为条例的。克林特盘算着下个月又要收到几封警告通知和罚单。  
但他不想再操心，他今天疲惫异常。  
等小家伙的爸妈回来后，让他们自己去处理吧。对，今天小巴顿会过来，他已经独自完成了第三百个任务，零失误。  
这让克林特感到自豪又有那么一点点，只是一点点小嫉妒。是的是的，他不应该把自己的儿子当竞争对手。   
“在想什么？”他的丈夫走过来亲吻他的额头，坐在他身旁。  
克林特握住对方的手，迎着阳光打量起那张同样被岁月消磨的英俊脸庞。  
“想你。”他坦诚地说。  
“我的小鹰，撒谎可不好。”这么多年了，洛基还是没放弃对他的昵称。  
克林特最初十分反感这种称谓，他并不娇小嬴弱，他也不从属与谁……况且这个称呼令他想起被控制期间的种种噩梦。所以，克林特对于洛基在他们正常交往后依然不改口这件事不能理解。  
他们为此争吵了很多次，好吧，是克林特单方面的愤怒。有次甚至闹到奥丁不得不出面阻止这对情侣的吵架升级为一场战争。  
从什么时候变化的呢？  
其实克林特自己也不知道，当最早的恼怒逐渐消失，他尝试无视、而后接受……直到某一天他真的从这四个字中听出了满足和幸福……  
“是真的。我总忍不住想是你在帮那小子。”克林特伸出手指，描绘着洛基眼角的皱纹，“如果不是每天都看着你，知道你在同我一起变老，我真怀疑你的法力还在。”  
洛基捉住克林特的手指，放在嘴边亲吻，那神情像是在亲吻世界上最美的珍宝，而不是一只残缺、布满丑陋疤痕的手。  
“你知道那不可能，克林特。”洛基绿色的眼睛还是那么明亮，“当我选择成为你的伴侣，就意味着放弃一切，放弃神族的身份。没有回头路。”  
克林特叹了口气，把头安放在他丈夫的肩膀上。他想问洛基这样做值得吗，这个问题压在他胸口几十年了，但从来没说出过。他曾经有过问的机会，但错过了。他感到疲惫，昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
再醒来的时候，小巴顿已经快准备好晚餐了。他们没有把他叫醒。这不公平。他才是小巴顿的爹，站在门口迎接的不能只是洛基一个人。   
“老家伙，气色还不错啊。”克林特为这个招呼皱了下眉，他儿子跟他当年真像。他有点为小巴顿的直属上级的发际线担心。  
“三百零一，保持住，小子。”他拍了拍小巴顿的胳膊。  
“我从不失手。”骄傲亦如他爹当年的口吻。洛基在一旁别有深意地笑着，克林特知道对方在想什么。  
他们的第一次。  
是，他们正常关系中发生的第一次。  
好吧，这有些娘娘腔。他们在非常正常关系时期和炮友关系时期频毫不知耻的滚在一起，甚至连任务途中都不放过，洛基可以制造出各种机会跟他来一发……但是当他们袒露心迹，开始认真对待，却同时感到了几分久违的难以启齿。  
那天晚上的事情是克林特计划的，当然洛基没费什么事儿就自愿上钩。对此，克林特的说法是：我从不失手。   
“克林特……克林特？”有个声音在叫他，克林特张开沉重的眼皮，他居然坐着睡着了吗？  
回去睡吧，洛基轻声说，扶着他走向他们的卧室。  
洛基与他一起躺在床上，他们的额头贴在一起，克林特在绿色的眼中看到自己惨白的脸。他闭上眼睛，手心贴在洛基的心脏上。心跳强而有力，令人安心。   
“我不是一个无私的人，洛基。”克林特在黑暗中叹气，“你要答应我，留下来。”  
“克林特，你在说什——”洛基握住他的手，声音变得紧张。  
“我说，我需要你对我发誓，如果哪一天我死了，你要留在小巴顿身边，他依然需要你……”克林特深吸了一口气，太糟了，他连呼吸都觉得疲惫，“我理解你所做的一切事情，洛基，你不需要解释，只是答应我，不要那么快离开他，再给他五年或者十年。”  
“我发誓，我会保护你的儿子不受伤害，”洛基当然知道他在说什么，他如此聪明。“不止是你的儿子，巴顿，我还会保护你的血脉，直至无处找寻，我才会离去。”  
“我相信你。”  
克林特咕哝着，洛基环抱住了他，他感到温暖而平静，“虽然你还是个狡诈的混蛋，你在无数事情上撒谎，但我相信你。”  
“我永远不会怀着恶意骗你……”  
“恶意……哈……该死的外星人。”克林特轻声说，“明天早点叫醒我……我还要……”  
“睡吧，我的小鹰。” 

洛基依照地球人的传统竖了墓碑，就安放在斯塔克、凯特、寇森、娜塔莎……那一大长串克林特友人名录的超级英雄墓园里。唯一不同的，下葬的棺椁里没有他的小鹰。他会带克林特去阿斯加德，他不会让他的鹰在土地里腐烂。  
而现在洛基要做的就是……  
“你来晚了。”  
他对他曾经的继子挑起眉毛，说实话，他们长得根本不像，他不知道为什么克林特那么相信当年那个女人。这明明不是他的血脉，如果查的详细，实际月份都对不上。  
“你骗了他。”  
小巴顿看他的眼神像在看什么怪物。哦，对，他已经撤去了魔法。他现在的面容甚至比这位继子都要年轻。人类的几十年对神来说只是一眨眼的事。  
“不比你骗得多。你十几年前就找到了真正的父亲，一直私下保持联系；你知道我在战场上帮你但却对他守口如瓶……”  
洛基勾起嘴角，看小巴顿谨慎地按住枪托时，笑了出来，“你担心我会杀了你吗？神盾是跟你这么说的？哦，还是他们让你杀了我，毕竟……也许……好吧，几十年，我对你确实下不去手。毕竟你还是他的儿子。”  
“你……”小巴顿哑言，“你都知道。”  
“神无所不知。”  
“那……那你会按照承诺留下来对吗？你只要答应留下来帮我们，他们就不会——”小巴顿闭上嘴，摇了摇头，“他们拿你没办法。”  
“不，他们拿你父亲把我困在地球上几十年，甚至用了卑鄙的手段让他提前退休。他们以为我会因此感激。”  
“你打算报复吗？为克林特。”  
洛基沉默了片刻，小巴顿充满希望地看着他，那个神情该死的真的太像他的小鹰……好吧，他们赢了。  
但是他不会留在这里，巴顿的血脉根本没有留存。  
他遵守了对克林特的承诺。   
“报复没有任何意义，小巴顿，去回复你的上级吧。”  
洛基转身消失在黑暗中。  
报复？  
呵，他可是骗子之神，谁知道呢。 

[END][从克林特的角度这绝对算HE了！夫夫恩爱，儿子孝顺……


	9. 基鹰梗

【ASK:可不可以求一个基鹰的送水梗肉呢？】

克林特从浴室出来，像注水的海绵那样湿哒哒直接瘫在沙发上。一动不动。  
洛基好笑地伸出手指戳了戳他肉感的脸颊。  
克林特狠狠瞪了他一眼。这是他全身上下现在唯一能动——或者说想动的部位。酸痛感强烈起来，克林特轻轻挪动了一点就立刻发出吃痛的呻吟。  
“混蛋！”  
哭哑的嗓子让这句咒骂毫无威胁。  
洛基挑了下眉嘶声说，“别不讲理。”  
“你就个骗子！混蛋！你说我叫停就不再接着来……”  
克林特一想起方才被洛基足足操了四次就觉得一股委屈涌上来。做到最后，他全身颤抖大腿抽搐根本什么都射不出来了。而那个外星神却精神饱满，越战越勇。  
太不公平了！  
嗷~  
克林特发出一声怪叫。修长灵活的手指在慢慢按压舒缓他的肌肉。  
“如果我的记忆力没有像地球人那么糟糕，你对我说的话是‘不要…停……’。”  
“狗屁！明明是‘不要了……停下来……’！”  
“我不知道在你们人类的语言里这两句有什么差别。”洛基毫无廉耻地回答。  
“只顾自己爽的大骗子！”克林特继续咒骂，但情绪上显然已经缓和，情人在他身体上按压的那双手简直富有魔力。哦，说不定真用了魔法？  
他才不管那么多呢。  
“斯塔克也并非一无用处。”洛基难得发出赞赏。  
“嘿！创意是我的~~这是我想出来的，只不过他先找人尝试了。”角色扮演增进情侣感情什么在鹰眼这绝对不是什么新鲜招数。  
嗯嗯嗯嗯~~  
克林特惬意地哼哼。  
只是没想到洛基会对打扮成送水工反应这么大。  
“我真不知道你对送水梗有如此大的爱好。”  
身上的手指微微一顿，引起克林特不满的咕哝。  
“何为送水梗？”  
“哎？你不知道我刚才穿的那套衣服是送水工吗？角色扮演，情景设定，我发现你的伴侣不在家，然后勾引寂寞的你来——等等，你不知道这个，那为什么今天这么……”  
“因为我喜欢你自动送上门啊。不管你穿什么衣服是什么身份。”

[End]


	10. 基鹰梗

【ASK：日记，锁，牢房 ←用这三个词语给我来个基鹰直角鞠躬谢谢（艸）【第一次知道群发好开心]】

鹰眼有一本带锁的日记。  
最早发现这事儿的当然是好管闲事的烦人斯塔克。

从一个月前，克林特巴顿开始神神秘秘，随时随地掏出小本子上往上面记录。起初，斯塔克以为那是神盾的治疗手段，PSTD之类……毕竟那小子的脑袋被神操过。  
后来他发现事情远没有那么简单。  
今天，他看到克林特一边写一边傻笑，嘴里还念念有词。  
越来越奇怪了。  
弗瑞一定知道内幕，但那个老狐狸什么都不会说。  
斯塔克必须搞清楚原因。  
哦，克林特的位置离笨笨很近，他现在就可以直接让笨笨从克林特手中把那个绿皮本偷偷抢过来……对，他可以这么做。  
但想法刚刚成型，一直蜷在沙发上低头写日记的克林特突然侧过头，对他露出一个诡异的笑容。斯塔克下意识摸摸了后脖颈，决定还是明天再考虑这件事。  
看着斯塔克迅速溜走，克林特哈哈大笑起来。  
他在本子上记录到——  
[算你说对了，托尼被吓跑了，真该瞧瞧他的样子。]  
字迹像溶进了纸里慢慢淡去，没过一秒钟，与克林特幼稚的字体完全不一样的华丽字母逐字显现。  
[我对那种凡人毫无兴趣，只要他别来打我宠物的主意。]  
[喂！谁是你宠物！！再这么说我就把这破东西烧了！！让你在牢房里无聊老死！！！]  
克林特用力地把笔尖戳在纸上发泄不满。就好像他这样做真能伤到谁似的。  
[我的小鹰，如果你真想烧掉它，当初就不会接受。]  
[你真是个混蛋！知道吗！！]  
[可是每天晚上你还在梦里等着被混蛋操。]  
当这行字在纸上浮现出来，克林特感觉全身的血液都涌到脸上。  
他抄起本子，对它大吼：“滚你的！老子——”然后猛然闭嘴，回头看向不知什么时候站到他身后的娜塔莎。  
黑寡妇挑眉，嫌弃地盯着他说，“学哈利波特？他的幼稚程度又刷新了我的想象。”  
克林特为洛基辩解道，“不，是我告诉他这样才行。我可不想用任何带通话或视频功能的东西跟他交流。因为那么做他会——该死！”  
克林特扶额咒骂。  
果然，他手中的本子开始闪现绿光，一阵烟雾，变化成了比StarkPAD屏幕还要宽一圈的平板电脑。  
一张每晚出现在克林特梦中的面孔出现在屏幕上，露出不怀好意的假笑。  
[我想我得感谢你，娜塔莎小姐。哦，克林特，我们现在有一整天的时间“面对面交流”了。]

[END]


End file.
